The Twelve Reasons
by NerdyLionheartBruins
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been dating for a year and it is now their second Christmas together. What happens when the Malfoy family plans a ball and Hermione is invited? ONESHOT, AU, NO REAL SMUT JUST INSINUATED.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters and events. Those privileges and rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. The storyline, however, is mine and I do not wish it to be reproduced without my permissions.**

* * *

**The Twelve Reasons**

_Christmas Eve_

Today Draco Malfoy sat in the Manor wondering why he couldn't just tell his Father to stay out of his life. It was Christmas Eve and they were already fighting about Hermione Granger coming over. Lucius made it clear that if Draco was to bring that _mudblood_ over, he would be disowned. Now, that presented a problem. Draco planned on proposing to Hermione this evening. He couldn't _not_ bring her over. Narcissa had dissolved the fight, telling both Draco and Lucius that it was Christmas and another fight would bring more negative publicity to their family. She knew about Draco's plans to marry Hermione and was supportive of them. Draco looked at his watch, the one Hermione bought him for their anniversary a month ago, and it was now noon. The ball would begin at sundown. He had only a few hours to convince his father or at least threaten him.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley trying to explain why she was going to the Malfoy Manor. After the war, Hermione was cautious of being near the Manor. It always brought back the memories of her torture and of Lucius. She had met Narcissa at Diagon Alley many times since she and Draco began dating, but Lucius refused to acknowledge her. Harry finally came to terms with Draco and Hermione's relationship, so he was taking the news easier than Ron. Ron, on the other hand, kept trying to tear the couple apart, promising Hermione if she wanted to get married, he would. As always, she told Ron that after their last attempt at a relationship, where he not only cheated and got Lavender pregnant but he, also, made it clear he wanted a stay-at-home wife, she thought that things would never work out between them. She was right. Even after he made an Unbreakable Vow to not cheat on her again, she knew he was close to killing himself as she felt his infidelity through their vow. Draco hadn't cheated, he wasn't always honest either, was a git at times, but he was there for her and cared about her feelings and her priorities. He hadn't made her quit her job at the Ministry as head of the new S.P.E.W. department and he was already looking into a flat they could share after the holidays ended.

Hermione gave up trying to explain to Ron that she was going whether or not he liked it. She stood up and walked into the room that Harry let her use in Grimmauld Place. Harry told her that until she and Draco found a flat, she was welcome to live there rent free. It was much appreciated, and in return, she rarely brought Draco over, keeping the peace with her best-friend. In the bedroom, Hermione went to the closet and pulled out the ball gown that Narcissa had made for her. It was for the Christmas Ball and for the New Year's Eve Ball, it would change its color. Today, it was a deep emerald with silver and red embroidery. The bodice was corset style and had silver trimming on the deep 'V' of the bodice's attachment to the skirt. There was a trimming of red rubies on the bottom of the tulle skirt and a silver lining under the tulle. The sweetheart neckline was modest with a simple red and silver threading. Her sleeves were off the shoulder and flat to her arms. Each sleeve adorned a silver lining with rubies spaced apart on them. Her shoes were silver open-toe heels with a red ruby on each, her clutch was a simple red and silver beaded bag with a permanent enlargement spell placed on it. Hermione took to the en suite bath and began the long process of preparing for the ball.

Across London, Draco found his father and warned him that if he hurt Hermione or had a part in someone else hurting her, he would kill his father. Lucius laughed at Draco's threat, "If that _mudblood_ shows up, I won't need to lift my wand, someone else will." Draco debated on poisoning his father with a new poison he created, but thought it would hurt his mother too much. He left the study and went to find his mother, knowing that he only need to ask and she would take care of the situation. After all, it had been five years since the war and not many people followed the old ways anymore. He found his mother in her waiting room with a cup of tea. Narcissa invited him in and offered a cup to him, accepting the offer, they sat in silence for a moment. "Is he still not allowing her to come?" she asked her son whose disposition was angered. "No, Mother. He continues to tell me if she comes, she will die. I have begun to think of poisoning him, he is that stuck in his old ways," Draco spouted, unintentionally being rude. "Draco, I have filed for a divorce and as of this afternoon, your father will be leaving the Manor, never to return. I want Hermione to be a part of this family and your father continues to refuse to allow it. He is not aware that Aurors shall be here presently to take him to Azkaban for threatening the life of one of the Golden Trio. Besides, once he is gone, you will have control of the Malfoy estates, business, and money. Hermione deserves to be able to come here and no longer fear her life," Narcissa smiled at her son. It hurt to leave the only man she loved, but if it would cause her son to finally be happy and live his life right, she would do it.

Draco kissed his mother's cheek, thanked her for the tea, and left to his wing. It was almost one in the afternoon and he was going to be picking up Hermione at four. He pulled out his robes, which Narcissa made sure to have match Hermione's gown. His shirt was emerald with the same silver lining and his buttons were rubies. The pants were black with a concealed pocket for his wand. His shoes were, also, black, though polished leather. His cloak was silver with rubies lining the collar and a thick red thread lining at the bottom. It clasped together with an emerald. Narcissa had bought the outfits with her weekly allowance from Lucius and used her own jewels to on them to hide that she bought Hermione a gown. Draco smiled at the thought and went into his washroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, Draco exited his shower and left his hair a dry mess before wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the washroom. He called his new elf, Lilly, to get him something to eat and some tea before he got ready. Lilly nodded and disapparated. A moment later, she apparated with a sandwich, some freshly baked chips and tea. Draco sat down and began to eat, wondering what Hermione was doing and if Ron was holding her against her will, again. It wasn't the first time, on their anniversary, he had to bind Ron in order to retrieve Hermione from Harry's place. Ron had locked her into the room she was staying in and refused to let anyone in, including Harry.

Hermione left her bath, dried her hair and styled it in a simple twist up-do with a few strands framing her face, dried her body, and left the washroom. She looked at the clock and realized it was nearly half past one and she needed to be getting ready quickly. Outside her door, she could hear Ron and Harry fighting about letting her go to the Manor with Draco. A thud later, she heard Harry tell Ron that until Hermione left, he would remain in the body lock and hidden in the closet. Hermione laughed and began to wave her wand to get dressed. She bought a new set of lingerie just for the ball, something told her she may want some. Though she was still a virgin, she knew that when she lost it, it would be on an important day. Levitating her new emerald lace bra and knickers, she put them on, casting a concealing charm on the straps of the bra. The bra had small rubies lining the top of the cups and a diamond heart dangling from the center, her knickers were much the same. Once those were on, she waved her wand and stepped into her gown, refusing to cast the spell to tie the back until she got on her shoes and was finished filling her bag. Knowing the ball was at Malfoy Manor, she made sure to pack several vials of poison cures, several bezoar stones, more than plenty of blood replenishment and healing potions, and four vials of pain potions. She packed a book of advanced healing charms and three vials of contraceptive potions in case something happened with her and Draco. Placing in her nightie, robe, slippers, and an outfit for tomorrow, since she planned to spend the night; she looked around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. Her eyes wandered to the chair beside her bed. On it were the gifts she had bought for Draco and his mother. Tucking those in, she put on her shoes and make-up before putting her attention on her jewelry box her mother left her.

Her parents died in the war and left her everything they owned. She sold the house after creating a small doll house identical to it for her children, it had a charm on it that allowed it to become life-size if the right words were spoken. The jewelry box consisted of her family heirlooms and most of them were surprisingly emerald, ruby, diamond, and black diamonds. She wrapped her fingers around a silver necklace with a large pendant of an emerald and ruby heart with a small black diamond dangling in the middle. It was her great grandmother's and was passed down each generation of females, now it was in her hands. She put the necklace on and found the matching earrings and bracelet before admiring herself. Another look at the clock and she could see that it was almost three. Draco was to be there in an hour and Hermione was nearly ready. After thinking about how Harry had insured Ron's resistance was nonexistent, she opened her door and called down the hall to Harry. Harry walked into the room and his jaw dropped, "Mione, you look brilliant! Narcissa knows how to dress you fancily for a party." A small smile crept up on her lips and she kissed his cheek before embracing her best friend, "Harry, can you do me a favor? I have a spell to tie this corset back, but I would prefer it if you did the honors." Harry stepped behind her and without a word, began to tie the gown tight enough to hold, but allowing room to breathe. Once he finished, she gave her thanks and again kissed his cheek before finding her cloak. It was a simple silver cloak with a warm faux fur lining. Grabbing her wand and beaded bag, she left the room and cast several charms to make certain that only she could enter. Harry and Ron would never find the counter curses, with that, she glided down the stairs to wait in the study for Draco's arrival. It was nearly half past three. Kreacher entered with a cup of tea and a small sandwich, upon Harry's insistence. She ate and waited.

Draco had finished getting ready and it was nearly half past two. He left his room and made his way to the guest room next to his, he wanted to be certain it was ready for Hermione. Looking around, he found it to be ready, but missing a Tannenbaum. Calling Lilly back in, he asked her to retrieve a tree and decorate it. Nodding and asking for the color scheme, Lilly departed with the knowledge of red, silver, and green. He began to walk to the main staircase when he heard his father's voice and several other male voices having a heated argument about Lucius going to Azkaban. The evidence was against him, Draco began to feel that he needed to be there for his mother. He went to her room and found her getting ready. She wore a simple silver gown with emeralds and rubies lining it. It was almost identical to Hermione's except it had a box cut corset bodice. The style and trimmings were the same otherwise. Although the argument could be heard from the room, he noticed his mother paid it no mind. He complimented his mother as he began to ask how she was. Looking at her son, she told him she was fine and that he was now officially 'Lord Malfoy'. Depending on the family, they either had a 'Lord' or 'Lady', also known as the head of the family. Draco thanked her and asked if there was anything he needed to do before he left for Hermione. Upon hearing everything was all set, he dismissed himself and went to the main hall to wait for the car. He spotted Lilly with several decorations for the Tannenbaum and smiled. She noticed he was watching and assured him that the Tannenbaum would be ready in the hour. He looked, once again, at his watch and saw it was time to pick up Hermione, the car would be there at half past three, and he would be at Harry's at four. Calling to his mother to inform her he was leaving, the car pulled up and he exited. His father stood outside, still struggling with the Aurors. After a slur of threats and insults towards Draco, one of the Aurors threw a body binding curse at him and they were able to disapparate off the grounds. Draco got into the car and it drove off to Harry's in a peaceful silence.

Draco arrived at Harry's and told the car to wait for him. He stepped out and knocked on the door. Harry opened it and stepped aside, welcoming Draco in. After the formalities of 'Happy Christmas' and a review of the plans, Harry escorted Draco to the study to Hermione. Once he passed through the doorway, he stood still. The sight in front of him made it hard to breathe and he felt his pants grow tight with anticipation of later. Harry smiled and bid Hermione goodbye with a 'Happy Christmas' and reminded her that Ron was in the closet in the hall, so to not do anything that would seriously upset him. Draco laughed and Hermione smiled at the thought. Finally, Draco told her that she looked stunning and that they should leave since Narcissa would like to see her briefly before the ball. Extending his hand to her, she took it and followed him out to the car. He held the door open for her and closed it behind her, walked around and got in himself. After informing the driver to head back to Malfoy Manor, he turned and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips. Before either one could deepen the kiss, he pulled away and told her they needed to talk about today. The whole way back to the Manor, he explained that his father was arrested and that Draco was now the 'Lord' of the family and what that entailed. He explained the effects it could have on his mother, and the reasons why she divorced Lucius and turned him in. Hermione felt grateful to the woman and knew that if anything happened that night, it wouldn't be as horrible as it could be. Draco went over the guest list and she was surprised to hear Harry's and Ginny Weasley's names on it. Though, Pansy Parkinson and Astoria Greengrass were not names she wanted to hear. Draco explained that because they were part of the Parkinson and Greengrass families, they had to be invited. He, also, informed her that she would never be without either his or Narcissa's presence, which calmed her down and put her to ease.

They arrived at the Manor half past four. The ball began at five. Draco showed Hermione to Narcissa's wing and left the two of them in order to get the engagement ring he hoped to give Hermione later that evening. Hermione and Narcissa began to talk animatedly over the ball and who was who in their elite group. Narcissa told Hermione about everything she was feeling over the divorce and told the young woman to not worry. She walked over to her vanity and opened a box that held the most beautiful tiara Hermione had ever seen. It matched the jewelry she was wearing perfectly. Narcissa made her way back to Hermione and placed the tiara on the woman's head and cast a sticking charm to keep the tiara there. Hermione profusely thanked Narcissa asked where she could leave her cloak. Narcissa called in Lilly, introducing them to each other before allowing Lilly to take Hermione's cloak into Draco's guest room. Lilly smiled and took the cloak without hesitation and disapparated to the guest room. Draco walked back in and warned the women that the ball started in five minutes. Narcissa took out her own tiara, which was smaller than Hermione's but matched hers exactly, placed it on her head and told the couple to wait at the top of the stairs until introduced. Hermione and Draco went to the room near the stairs and spoke about how to address everyone and how the event usually went. Fifteen minutes later, Lilly popped in and told them that Narcissa was going to introduce them and they needed to be at the top of the stairs as she did so. Hermione thanked her before they left to the staircase and waited.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Let me introduce to you Lord Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend, Ms. Hermione Granger." They heard Narcissa explain of a divorce and how Draco was head of the family before she introduced them. Draco held out his arm to Hermione, who took it, and they began to walk down the stairs with elegance and grace. On the third stair from the bottom, they stopped, thanked everyone for coming and told them to enjoy the ball before taking the last few stairs to the main hall. They escorted everyone into the ballroom and the music began. Draco led Hermione to the dance floor where they took the first song. After that, other couples began to make their way to the floor and they began to make their rounds to everyone that came. Draco explained to Hermione that he would need to have his mother on his other arm, to which Hermione did not protest, but instead encourage. He took his mother onto his other arm and they walked around thanking people. Once they approached the Parkinson family, Draco felt Hermione stiffen slightly. Pansy looked at her with disgust and it caused Narcissa to speak, "Ms. Parkinson, we are pleased to have you here, but I do seem to need to remind you that making expressions like that is not lady-like and most definitely not accepted towards my son's girlfriend." Pansy's expression became blank as her parents gave her a look of embarrassment, "I apologize, _Granger_," she sneered. Hermione nodded and Draco led them to the Greengrass family, he wanted to get this over with. His father promised him to Astoria, and he had broken their engagement once he began to see Hermione. Though, his father told him that he was to marry Astoria, he was not the head of the family and could no longer make such decisions. "Astoria, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, thank you for coming," Draco began, " I would like to introduce you to Ms. Hermione Granger." Daphne approached the group and took hold of her sister's wrist as Astoria began to grab at her wand. "As you are all aware, I am now the head of the Malfoy family and I would like to inform you that any previous contracts with my father will be reviewed and revised. More importantly, the marriage contract between my father and you, Mr. Greengrass, as hereby been terminated. As new head, I do not see that the contract holds any leverage. Please enjoy the rest of the ball." Draco began to escort his mother and Hermione away when he heard Daphne scream, "Astoria, no!" He turned in time to catch Astoria from hitting Hermione. Narcissa told Draco to continue making his rounds while she escorted Astoria from the grounds and put up a ward preventing her from returning.

Draco took Hermione's arm in his and continued to walk around until they ran into Harry and Ginny. Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and kissed his cheek, causing Draco to tense slightly. Ginny looked the in the direction opposite because she and Draco felt the same way about their partners intimate friendship. Hermione let her best friend go and immediately grabbed Ginny and squeezed her tighter than usual, eliciting a squeal from the younger witch. Draco nodded his head in acknowledgement of the couple standing in front of him as he turned both his and Hermione's attention to the last of the guests. Narcissa had made her way back to Draco and Hermione as they began to walk to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his undersecretary, Percy Weasley. Kingsley complimented Hermione's dress and thanked her for the invitation. Percy gave a small nod to Draco and his mother before embracing Hermione. Once she was released from the red-head's grasp, Hermione thanked both guests for attending and asked Kingsley if he wouldn't mind spending a few minutes later speaking about a new program under her department. Kingsley agreed and turned his focus to Narcissa who was speaking to both him and Percy. "Well, yes, Perce. I am aware that now I must find a new home, unless I am welcomed here. Things are different since Lucius is no longer the head of our family. Though, Minister, I do want to personally thank you for helping me have the divorce papers and arrest planned and put through swiftly," Narcissa's tone was calm, but as Hermione looked into her eyes, she saw the pain and happiness the older woman had bottled inside her, it was the same pain and happiness she saw when Draco spoke of his father. Speaking up, Hermione looked at Percy, she heard Narcissa call him 'Perce' and found it out of character for both of them, "Cissa, why did you just address Percy as 'Perce'? He is a Weasley and I thought at best, you would call him Percy." Percy laughed and Hermione realized the man in front of her had changed from the snobbish do-gooder she remembered to this slightly more laid back gentleman standing there laughing at her.

"Hermione, Percy is the reason Kingsley allowed both the divorce and the arrest to have a swift processing. He personally took on the task of ensuring your safety and happiness. We have gotten to know one another the past few weeks and I have taken to calling him Perce," Narcissa smiled at the beautiful witch on her son's arm. Nodding, Hermione turned to Draco who was focused on a large box on the gift table at the entry to the ballroom. "Draco, what is that box?" she asked gently to not scare him with the sudden attention. Draco turned to her and smiled, "Part one of your gift." With that being said, Draco walked to the small stage with Hermione and stepped up onto it, holding Hermione's hand and helping her up to stand by him. He retrieved his wand and cast a soft bell sound to emit from his wand, gaining everyone's attention. Once the ballroom was silent and everyone was looking at Draco and Hermione, he stepped forward and re-thanked everyone for attending before announcing it was time for gift opening. Four house-elves popped in and began passing around the gifts while three other elves began setting up tables and chairs for dinner. The gifts were given, apart for Hermione's gifts from Draco, and the tables were set as Draco instructed everyone to take a seat and open their gifts. Many whispers of glee and excitement filled the room, with the exception of the Parkinson and Greengrass families. Both were given a small fortune with a card that requested both parties left Hermione alone or else there would be consequences for defying the head of the Malfoy family, the oldest, strongest and richest family in the Wizarding World.

Hermione handed Draco his gift and he opened it. There was a fairly large velvet box with a sliver snake on the top. He smiled at her before opening the box. In it, lay a goblin silver pocket watch with a lioness entangled with a serpent, each creature's eyes were the colors of their houses. Opening the pocket watch, he noticed the gears moving beneath the almost transparent opal face with the words '_Amor omnia counquers. Reminiscere. Te amo.' _Draco spoke the translation aloud, "Love conquers. Remember. I love you." His face lit up as he put the pocket watch back in its box and slid it into his robes. Placing his lips to her temple, he gave Hermione a gentle kiss before gathering everyone's attention again, "We have another even this year, I would like to present my gifts to Hermione in front of each of you." The room stayed quiet as the house-elves began to happily bring each gift over.

Selecting the largest box which he had his eye on earlier, Draco escorted Hermione over to sit in front of it and open it. As she did so, he spoke, "This gift is in memory of our first date. You were worried that someone had set you up and that I wouldn't show. I stood behind you for twenty minutes, watching you as you admired this inside Twilfit and Tattings. I knew then that I needed to find eleven other reasons I fell in love with you." Hermione opened the box and saw the magical sewing machine and loom. It had intrigued her to no end that the next day, it was gone. The only one in existence was sitting there in front of her. A tear fell from her eyes as she thanked him and the gift was replaced with another. "This gift is from my mother, more than me. When I had asked you to tea and my mother accompanied us, I thought both of you would hex each other, instead, I found both of you to stare at this book and discussed it animatedly. I realized that my mother loved few, but she was beginning to love you." Hermione opened the gift and saw the only copy of '_Hogwarts: A History'_ first edition that remained in knowledgeable existence. She turned to Narcissa and gave her a brilliant smile of thanks before the gift was taken away and replaced again. "The day I asked you to meet my father properly, we were in Diagon Alley and you blew up several cauldrons by accident from the fury you tried to hide. I know it wasn't a grand thing for me to ask of you, but I knew my father would have to meet you eventually. As you open this gift, do not be alarmed." She opened the box and inside was the shattered pieces of those very same cauldrons. Looking up at Draco inquisitively, she laughed. "_Reparo_." The cauldrons fixed themselves as Draco continued to talk, "That evening, you had given Lucius such an earful, Mother and I had not heard the end of it until today, when he was arrested. I knew just from that, I wanted to be with you and that his never-ending non-sense about pure-bloods was not to be placed onto me again."

Hermione giggled and found her cauldrons being replaced with a larger box. "You have a love for creatures in our world. I have witnessed it first hand as you helped a free house-elf gain employment. He was grateful to you that you had saved him from his prior family and was able to help him get a job at Gringotts." She opened the wrapping and noticed this box had holes in the wooden box. As she opened the wooden crate, Draco explained, "He was fired two weeks later though and it broke your heart. Loop was sweet and kind, but it created confusion as to why he couldn't keep the job. Well, when I approached him a week ago, he inquired about you and asked if there were any jobs that I may have for him. I told him I needed a great gift for you; he smiled and offered his employment to you. He understands that you do not wish to have him do everything, like a slave would, and that you would wish to compensate him, and he is most pleased. Loop, come out of that ruddy crate and please, introduce yourself to Hermione." The house-elf apparated in front of her and she smiled. Loop bowed down, "Mistress Granger, Loop understands you want to free us, but Loop would like to be employed by the great Hermione Granger. She has been kind and caring." Hermione smiled at Draco before taking Loop's hand and pulling him in for a gentle hug, "I would like that, as long as you do not ever punish yourself unless instructed by me." Knowing she would never do such a thing, she knew it was the only way to allow a house-elf to feel that they could still be punished and it caused them to strive to be their best. Loop nodded before he snapped his fingers for her next gift. And so it continued until she had twelve gifts from Draco opened.

Draco turned to Hermione and gave her the biggest smile she had ever seen from him as he reached in his pocket, "One last gift. Each of the gifts before represented a reason why I loved you. The sewing loom for the admiration you have for muggle-inspired wizarding equipment. The book for the love my mother holds for you and your love of books. The shattered cauldrons for your courage to stand up to a man that has done everything he can, apart from raising his wand to you, in order to cause you harm. Loop, for your love for every creature in this world, no matter how gentle or rude it is. A new piano for the love you show when I am playing the piano with you. A new apron to gloat of your ability to teach me to cook and always able to produce incredible food. The memory journal that allows you to write your thoughts and never lose them while never causing you to need more than a few pages for your never-ending thirst for knowledge and your curiosity of everything wizard. The Gryffindor necklace for your ability to not allow others to sway your confidence and passions. A broom custom designed for you and me for your fear of flying, yet allowing me to take you riding as long as I hold you the whole time. The Malfoy ring for the forgiveness you have shown me and my mother after everything you have been through, both here in Malfoy Manor and at Hogwarts. A book of every one of our grades and exams for your intelligence and ability to beat me in everything except flying. And the last was a small pouch that held the money for a trip for us to take together, wherever you want to go, for your love of exploring and creating new relationships with different people and creatures." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before getting onto one knee, "And now, my last gift."

He took a deep breath before opening the box in front of him and holding it out to her, "For every reason I gave, I fell deeper in love with you. For every reason I have not spoken, I have loved you for a long time. Gone is the mindset of blood status and superiority, in its place is the love I bear for the gentlest, most caring, most forgiving, most loving woman I have ever met." Draco saw Hermione's eyes tearing up, "Will you marry me and continue to create more reasons for me to fall in love with you all over again?" Hermione looked at the ring, there was a large princess cut ruby with smaller princess cut emeralds surrounding the ruby in a silver setting on the silver band. Looking up at Draco again she smiled and threw her arms around him, "Yes, Draco. I will marry you." He kissed her with passion as they forgot the room was filled with people and they were far from alone. Harry cleared his throat and the newly engaged couple separated each with a blush filling their cheeks, "Congratulations, Mione and Draco." Everyone stood and began clapping as the couple enjoyed their moment of bliss.

The Greengrass family stood up and began to make their way to where Draco and Hermione stood. Upon arriving, Daphne gave them a genuine smile before Mr. Greengrass spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, you are a disgrace to this world. Your father will hear about this and I can guarantee he will be most displeased. If you think-" He was cut off as Hermione found herself speaking, "If you think that you can sit here and insult both my fiancé and I in front of our family and friends without consequences, you are certainly most wrong. The betrothal of Draco to your disgrace of a daughter, Astoria, was deemed null and void by the head of the Malfoy family. That means they are not betrothed. If you wish to continue this at another time, be my guest, but you are embarrassing yourself and your family by causing a scene. I, also, wish for you to leave the premises at once and to return only when you are ready to accept your daughter shall never marry my fiancé." Mr. Greengrass held his tongue as he saw many of the guests begin to draw their wands and point them at him. Narcissa stepped forward and extended her arm, pointing towards the door and led them out. As they left, Daphne gave the couple her congratulations and apologies for her family's embarrassing behavior. Hermione accepted it and smiled, thanking the young woman for the kindness she had portrayed. Draco turned to the rest of the guests and asked, "Anyone else have an issue with my betrothal? Speak now or keep your silence forever." No one spoke, instead he saw Pansy draw her wand and her lips move just before a jet of purple light emitted from her wand. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her to him, causing the spell to miss her by centimeters.

Narcissa caught the action and waved her own wand, cast a binding spell on the whole Parkinson family before asking the house-elves to remove them. She fixed the wards again, preventing several people from entering now. Draco smiled as he took Hermione's hand and announced dinner was ready. After dinner, many people began to dance again. As midnight began to approach, people were leaving. Harry and Ginny were the only guests remaining. After another bout of congratulations to the couple and a few more hugs, they left for Grimmauld Place. Hermione opted to spend the night with Draco while Harry broke the news to Ron. The couple went upstairs to his wing and lay in his bed. After an hour of talking about the party and what casting the Greengrass and Parkinson family from his home meant, they decided to ready for bed. Hermione went into her guest chambers and found her nightie. She changed into it before realizing the Tannenbaum sitting in the corner. Admiring it, she realized that she wanted to be with Draco that night. Leaving her chambers, she made her way to Draco's and snuck into his bed while he washed up. Draco exited the washroom and found her laying down deep in thought. "A knut for your thoughts?" he asked as he slid in beside her. "I was thinking, you still have one gift from me." A twinkle in her eye lit up as she leaned over and began to snog him passionately. One thing led to another and they had the best night of their lives. He was gentle and she was a minx. They spent most of the night trying to reproduce the first feelings of fullness and warmth they created while they engaged in the intimate act.

Finally, they fell asleep just before dawn broke. Loop entered at almost nine in the morning and informed his Mistress and Draco that breakfast was ready and Missus Narcissa was requiring their company. After dismissing Loop, Hermione got out of bed and found her beaded bag. She pulled out her necessities for the day before getting ready. Her day went by swiftly as she and Draco spent every moment together. Narcissa offered to have Hermione move in during dinner. Draco encouraged the offer as he knew Ron would not be accommodating of the relationship becoming an engagement and wanted her safety. Agreeing to move in, Loop was asked to retrieve her belongings and to inform Harry and Ginny that she would be by later that week to see them. Her belongings moved into the guest chambers, Hermione and Draco lay in bed again, wishing each other a 'Happy Christmas' and falling asleep. Each knowing that no other Christmas compared to the one they both experienced together.

* * *

**A/N I want to thank you for reading this LONG one-shot. It has been my pleasure to write another HP fanfic for my loyal readers. I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please leave a review! Thank you! Here is to all of you out there, Happy Christmas!**  
**-NLB**


End file.
